


Breaking Things (ThunderShield)

by NotEvenCloseToStraight



Series: Short Stories! [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky is Helping, Captain America underwear, Cheesy, First Kisses, Getting Together, Goofy - Freeform, Hooking up, M/M, Nervous Steve, Oblivious Steve, Pranks, Shameless Thor, Steve swears, Tony is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight
Summary: Tony is trying to get Steve and Thor together, so this time he steals Thors pants, and then calls for Steve to walk into the living room and see the Thunder God wearing almost nothing. Steve doesnt know what to say, but Thor knows what to do.Bucky cant stop his boyfriends shenanigans, so he just carries Tony out of the room when things get interesting.





	Breaking Things (ThunderShield)

So, lol, I am all about Tony trying to set up Thor and Steve, and Bucky just rolling his eyes and going along with Tony's shenanigans.. All about a nervous Steve who can't handle being attracted to Thor, and a goofy, not-as-oblivious-as-he-pretends to be Thor. 

*****************************

*****************************

“Hey, come here for a minute.” Tony wrapped an arm around Bucky's waist and started pushing him towards the living room. 

“What's up, sweet thing?” Bucky asked, blue eyes lighting mischievously. “Want to do it over the couch again?”

Tony pulled away and stared at his boyfriend for a full minute. “Buck.  _ No _ , I don't want to do it over the couch. What are we, twelve? You can say  _ sex _ ..”

“Kay.” Bucky shrugged. “Want to  _ sex  _ over the couch again?”

“Some days I don't know why I love you.” Tony huffed. “Would you just go look?

“Fine.” Bucky bopped him on the nose and Tony swatted his hand away. 

“I swear to God, Bucky you will sleep on the couch if you keep doing that.” 

But Bucky wasn't listening, staring wide eyed into the living room. “Hey. Why isn’t Thor wearing anything?”

“Oh, he is. But the guy sleeps like he’s dead so I pulled his pants off after he passed out on the couch.” Tony said nonchalantly, and Bucky grinned, plopping onto a stool at the kitchen bar to wait. 

“So when are we expecting Steve? Because this must be something you did for Steve.”

“Of course it's for Steve. It's been a few days since he ran into a wall or broke a coffee cup while staring at Thunder Thighs out there, so he’s due. I just texted him with some bullshit excuse to come downstairs. I told him I needed help moving a table, so Captain Helpful should be along any minute now.” Tony scooted between Bucky's legs to wait for the Captain, enjoying the feel of the soldier’s arms around him. 

“I feel like I should be scolding you for stripping an unconscious man.” Bucky commented. “I mean, undressing Thor just because Steve is guaranteed to walk into a wall or something is still kind of edging the line of--”

“--shut up, here he comes!” Tony hit the floor in a split second, army crawling around the cupboard to peek in on the living room, and Bucky just stared down at him, mouth wide open. “Get your giant ass down here! I don't want Steve to see us.” Tony hissed.

“I've  _ literally  _ never seen you move that fast.” Bucky joined him on the floor. “I don't know whether to laugh or be impressed.” Tony just rolled his eyes and pointed to the door as Steve came in. 

“Tony! What did you need help with?” he called, and on the couch, Thor stirred. “Tony!” Steve called again, sharper this time. 

“Steve.” Thor said as he woke up, his deep voice just above a rumble, a little bit hoarse from sleeping, a whole lot of sexy because  _ Thor _ , and even Tony gulped a little at the sound.

“Oh. Oh my god, um--Hey. Hey Thor. Sorry I wouldn't have yelled--didn't know you were napping and--” Steve's mouth snapped shut, the nervous rambling cutting off with an audible pop when Thor sat up, brushing the blanket off his lap to reveal a tiny pair of briefs.

Decorated with little Captain Americas and Shields and Stars. 

Thor was wearing Captain America underwear. 

“Where did you--why are you--” Steve, poor  _ hapless  _ Steve, couldn't even get a sentence out, couldn't stop staring, his fist clenching and unclenching by his side. “What are you--what are you-- where on earth-- what  _ are  _ those?” he finally blurted, and promptly blushed at his own awkwardness.

“Oh!” Thor looked inordinately pleased and stood up to show them off, turning in a circle so Steve could see all of them, and  _ all of him _ at the same time. “Anthony got them for me. He said the entire team wears them, and I always want to be part of the team.”

Tony dropped his face to the floor, trying hard to stifle his laughter, and Bucky sent him a wholly disapproving glare. 

“Do you like them?” The blond giant asked eagerly, “Tony assured me you appreciated when we all wore them. “

Steve closed his eyes, covering his mouth with his hand. “Yes.” he mumbled, barely audible. “Yes I like them.”

“Ah, excellent then.” Thor glanced around and then frowned. “You know, I was so certain I fell asleep with pants on. Steve, did you get in my pants?”

“What?  _ What _ ?” Steve yelped. “No! No I don't want to get in your pants!” He was almost yelling, and Thor just raised an eyebrow. 

“I simply was asking if you moved my pants while I was napping. I did not mean to insinuate...anything. I am sorry that distresses you so much.”

“Goddammit.” Steve scrubbed his hands down his face, and Bucky elbowed Tony.

“He’s  _ swearing _ . You might have broken him this time.” 

“I kind of hope I did!” Tony looked way too excited, edging even further around the corner to keep watching. 

“Are you alright?” Thor asked in concern. “You look rather hot.” He took two big steps forward, putting one hand on Steve's waist carefully, and reaching up to touch his face with the other, his fingers sliding across Steve's jaw, and the Captain gave a groan of relief. 

“Oh,  _ yes _ .” he sighed, and kissed Thor  _ hard _ , sliding his fingers through the long hair and tugging firmly to keep him close. “God, I never thought I'd get the chance to kiss you.” he mumbled, and pulled Thor even closer. “I just thought you didn't see how badly I want--oh oh oh no,  _ oh fuck _ , you’re not kissing me back.” 

Steve jerked away, stumbling back several steps. “Shit  _ shit _ , Thor, I am  _ so  _ sorry, I thought you were gonna kiss me, so I kissed you first. Oh my god, oh my  _ fucking  _ god I am so sorry---” he kept apologizing, cursing and swearing as he backed away and Tony frowned.

“I kind of want to laugh because he swears like a little old church lady, but I'm also worried I might have pushed a little too far. I think maybe we did break him.”

“Yeah, no shit.” Bucky hissed. “And it was  _ you _ , not me, so don't try to drag me into your shenanigans.” 

Steve was still apologizing, still trying to leave, trying to escape, but Thor--Thor was  _ grinning _ , and following Steve across the room. 

“Captain.” he caught up to him and wrapped a thick arm around Steve's shoulders, yanking him flush against his body with a quick pull. “I was only checking your temperature, because you looked unwell. But perhaps give me a chance to kiss you back, before you get upset, hm?”

“You--you want to kiss me?” Steve asked duciously, and Thor didn't bother replying, just urged him even closer, and slotted their mouths together for a long moment, cupping Steve's face tenderly.

“Holy shit.” Bucky breathed  “Look at the blondies go.” 

“So. You  _ want  _ to kiss me.” Steve still sounded shell shocked, and Thor smiled down at him. 

“Tell me, Captain.” he rubbed his thumb over Steve's bottom lip gently. “What would I have to do to hear you curse again? Perhaps in pleasure this time, and not so much frustration? You are always so polite, I would enjoy hearing something  _ filthy  _ from your lips.” 

“We need to leave.” Bucky started tugging on Tony's sleeve. “Right now. Thor is about to--”

“--fuck Captain America through a coffee table? Make some fucking popcorn because I definitely want to see this. It's like the kinky version of a Captain America comic book that was never published.” Tony was still staring with a stupid grin on his and Bucky groaned, and just bent down and threw Tony over his shoulder, jumping to his feet.

“Bucky!” Steve yelped, nearly jumping out of Thors arms.

“Steve.” Bucky smiled a little. “Hey Thor. We were just leaving. You guys uh… do what you were gonna do.” He carried a very irritated Tony out the door, locking it behind him with an awkward little wave.

“So.” Steve turned back to Thor once the room was empty and rubbed his neck self consciously.. “So I've had a crush on you for a while now, and...yeah.” he shrugged his shoulders helplessly. “I don't know where to go from here.” 

“What do you want to happen, Captain?” Thor asked, folding those big arms across his chest and Steve tried hard not to moan when all those muscles shifted and flexed like that.

“Um.” Steve couldn't help letting his gaze travel down all that bare skin, to the really ridiculously small Captain America briefs, over thick thighs and long legs. When he finally met Thor’s gaze again, the demi-gods eyes were practically glowing with  _ want, and Steve suddenly  _ forgot how to breathe. “Maybe go to my room?” he squeaked and Thor grinned. 

“I think we can take care of this right  _ here _ , don't you?”

Steve frowned. “We might break something.” 

“Oh.” Thor rumbled. “I am  _ counting  _ on it.”  

************************


End file.
